Up Against Himself
by TrueLovers
Summary: Alex is the new girl so everyone is curious but she's also Pauls imprint.If he's to win her over he needs to discover why she pushes everyone away but is it better to be left in the dark? Player verses Player. How will it end? Crap summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob held his hands up in defence.

"Are we even now?" He said trying to keep it light.

Grumbling I nodded and stepped away from him. Halfway down the corridor Jared caught up to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Getting even with Jake." I answered simply.

"Even? What about?" He asked with a laugh.

"Perverted thoughts about mum. Yeah sure she's rockin' for her age but seriously?" I laughed back. It was a little funny. I mean really my mum? That's just wrong. Jared just about burst trying to hold it in.

"I'm so Gonna give him a mind full later." Knowing Jared that's probably true. We rounded the corner to the parking lot. He looked at me questioningly.

"Lisa is waiting for me." I said smugly.

"Shit! No way!" He asked in disbelief.

"Nice to know you've got faith in me man." I said patting him on the shoulder. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he stared over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked turning to follow his gaze. Pulling into an empty parking lot was a shiny red SLS AMG Mercedes Benz with tinted windows. My expression most likely closely resembled Jared's.

"Holy crap." I breathed. The door came up and every head turned in the direction of the car. I felt like I was watching it in slow motion. The angel that emerged from it was suited to her vehicle.

She had long wavy brown hair and a light tan. Her eyes were a mysterious violet and she was curvy in just the right way without making her look fat at all. Everything I knew seemed to suddenly revolve around this beautiful creature. I could just picture her in her wedding dress walking towards me down the aisle.

The angel flicked her hair behind her shoulder and smiled smugly leaning back into the car. The gesture left every male in the whole school breathless, that dress was definitely not the required length and the top button had been left undone. There is a god.

Jared gave me a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Ow." I said not taking my eyes of her.

"Are you serious? Paul our favourite player gone all gooey on us?" He laughed quietly. I didn't pay any attention to him. My eyes were only for her. I have to find out what her name is. She shut the door clutching her books to her chest. The lights flashed as she locked it. Her hair fell nicely around her face and it looked like it was just past her shoulders. Yes she's walking towards us. Oh those hips. I have been converted.

She watched the ground looking up at me from under her eye lashes smiling in a way that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Boys." She said in a seductive tone. I looked over at Jared. Yup his jaw would also be touching the ground if possible as well as mine. Unable to move a muscle I watched her strut her way down the corridor. The boys looked like they all loved it but the girls were shooting daggers at her with their eyes. Ben I think his name is approached her stepping directly in her way. I moved closer to see what she would do, I had a feeling she wouldn't put up with it.

"Hey baby. I haven't seen you around before." He said in a husky tone. Jerk. I'm gonna rip his pretty boy face off. She stuck her hip out to one side.

"Baby? Do I look that stupid?" She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Feisty. I like that baby." He reached a hand out and put it around her waist.

"You're asking for it _baby._" She warned. He put his other arm around her and started to pull her closer. She broke away from his grip and dropped her books. In a second he was face down on the ground with his arms behind his back. The angel sat on his back holding his arms behind him.

"Touch me again _baby _and I'll hand you you're arse on a silver platter. Got it?" She whispered in his ear, lightly she nibbled on it then stepped away. She looked around at the crowds of both boys and girls, at her stare they quickly scattered. Shit she might be a little more difficult to approach. She's definitely not going to believe the imprinting stuff but I couldn't bear to be away from her. There has to be a way to make her believe. Suddenly I was looking into her gorgeous violet eyes. It looked like the sudden eye contact caught her of guard but then her expression changed. Oh I know that look. That's the Lets-Have-A-Bit-Of-Fun-With-This-One look.

Jared slipped away as she approached patting me on the shoulder. God I love being tall right now, a perfect view down her top. Sweet Jesus.

"Hey." She smiled that evil torturous smile at me holding her books a little tighter to her chest moving the dress fabric just enough that I could see a bit of green silk and black lace. I whimpered quietly which she picked up on. I composed myself. I see what you're getting at gorgeous. Yeah well two can play at this game. I stepped closer to her and leaned down a bit turning up the charm.

"Hey." I said in my most husky deep voice. Yes success. Her eyes went wide and she exhaled sharply unable to look away. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What's your name gorgeous?" I asked in the same tone. Damn not the same effect. She straightened up and composed herself.

"Alex." Damn those eyes are cheating and that bra...... Focus. Focus. Focus.

"Paul." I said looking at her face. Eyes on her face Paul, eyes on her face.

"Well Paul I have English next. Would you care to show me the way?" Oh she turned on the innocent puppy dogs eyes. Oh lord help me. Afraid my voice would betray me I hooked my arm through her elbow and started off down the corridor. I passed Jared and turned to him.

"_Yes!" _ I mouthed. He gave me the thumbs up before Kim shot him a warning glare. Snickering I turned back to Alex.

"You just move here?" I asked. Don't look down her top, don't look down her top. Ahhh stuff it.

"Yes. You like what you see I gather?" Damn caught out. I laughed awkwardly and looked ahead.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, you interested?" She used that seductive tone.

"Er...Y-Yes sure." Damn I sound like every other stuttering love sick guy in school.

"Bring some friends too." Focus. Turn at the end of the corridor Paul, end of this corridor. God she's messing with me.

"Yeah ok. Where's it at?" Try to sound casual. you're cool man, hottest guy in school, keep it that way.

"My place. I'll call you later with the address." She said casually.

"OK. Do you have a pen?" She pulled one from her pocket and handed it to me, holding her hand out wrist up.

"So I don't lose it." Oh she wanted me to write on her. We were now outside the classroom so I quickly wrote it out, trying to be as gentle as I could. I turned to leave but a hand pulled me back by the front of my shirt. god she's hot. She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled my face down to hers. As soon as our lips touched it was as if someone had sent an electrical charge through my body. I pulled away and her eyes were wide and her breathing fast. A crimson blush coloured her gorgeous cheeks before she quickly composed herself, Her hand still in my hair. I could feel her breathe on my lips.

"I can see myself having some fun with you Paul. Make sure your there tomorrow." She said in that seductive tone, slipping out of my arms and in through the classroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill ringing of my alarm clock shattered the wonderful images that filled my subconscious mind. Alex, Alex, Alex Oh and did I mention Alex?

Groaning I rolled out of bed, dragging my feet all the way to the kitchen.  
My father pretended not to notice m as always and mum sat in the chair shaking slight and watching him out of the corner of her eye. Her cheek was black and purple and her eyes were red from crying again. She lowered her gaze as he passed by her into the lounge. As soon as he was out of sight I rushed over to her knelt down beside her and reached for her shaking hands, she flinched slightly then met my gaze. Her big blue eyes were vulnerable and frightened. Of course he'd beat her again.

"I'll drop you off at Sue's on my way to school with some things and I promise to talk to the elders about sending him away for good. Sound good?" I smiled at her as warmly as I could and kissed her forehead. She whimpered quietly then wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her to me. How could someone beat such a gentle, loving person?

"How did I get such a beautiful boy?" She held my head in her tiny hands and looked at me lovingly.

I quickly chucked on my uniform then went back into the kitchen.

"Have you got some stuff?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"We'll have to take my bike otherwise He'll hear." I whispered taking her bag from her.

I took my keys from my back pocket where they always are and ran around the side of the house to where I park my favourite mode of transport.

My motorbike, my shiny black Ducati, oh yeah. My pride and joy. I reached a hand out to stroke the shiny black paintjob sighing.

I chucked my bag in a compartment on the back and jumped on. My mother eyed it tentatively. I hand her my helmet and riding jacket, she needs it much more than me. She pulled on the gear and jumped on the back.

"What will people think?" She almost laughed.

"Don't worry." I shook my head and laughed.

I made my way to Sue's and waited for her to jump off.

"I'll come by later. If he comes looking call me." She smiled then went inside.

I revved the bike at the school gate. I love it when all eyes are on me. I pulle**d** up in a car spot right next to Alex's car and jumped off. Slowly I pulled my helmet off flashing a winning smile at a group of sighing first years standing nearby.

"It's really none of my business but I thought you'd be the type looking for someone with.. oh I don't know... a little more experience." Alex whispered coming to stand beside me.

"Hi." I turned my smile on her, loving the effect I have on her, even if it is only momentary. She tried to hide it by looking at the ground.

"You still up for tonight?" She asked walking off in the direction of the sports change rooms.

"Of course. Who else is coming?" I asked following her. Something told me it was the smart thing to do.

"I can't remember half of their names. I asked a few friends to ask a few of their friends and so on and so forth." She waved a hand in the air dismissively.

"So a few then." I said. She nodded.

"You playing today?" She asked, referring of course to the school sports teams, we go to a different schools to play them in different sports once every two weeks.

"Nah. I never have the time for training, you?" I asked.

"Cheering. Watch me if you have the time." She walked off to the girls change room. The bell rang but my mind was picturing her in the cheerleading skirt so I didn't really hear it.

The door swung open and a few other girls came out in their tiny brown and gold skirts. Not the nicest school colours but with skirts that short nobody's interested in the colour scheme. Finally Alex emerged laughing with a couple of girls on either side of her. Oh. My. God. It's even shorter than her school dress.

Her skirt went mid thigh on her gorgeously long tan legs, just covering her at the back. One of her friends was sharing her Ipod with Alex. Alex started singing along with the song loudly trying not to laugh. She swayed her hips in time with the music using her drink bottle as a microphone and turned to her friend who began to sing along. They started to shimmy towards each other then backed away at the last minute earning a few wolf whistles which just made them laugh more.

I tried to catch some of the lyrics. But they were laughing most of the way through.

They linked arms and started walking, Alex pulled her friend back in my direction.

"Oh! Yummy! He yours?" she must be a newbie as well. I flashed them both a winning smile secretly eager for Alex to say yes.

"You could say that, I bet he'd do anything I asked. If that's what you mean." Alex giggled with her friend.

"I dare you too dare him to do something." Her friend whispered.

"Like what?" Alex asked eagerly, still giggling.

"I dunno." She gasped suddenly. "Dare him to streak during the game. I sure wouldn't mind!" They burst out laughing together.

"You are sick. Anyways he's so mine. I might do it." They looked up at me mischievously and smiled like naughty children. My stomach started to get a funny squirming feeling, she wants me.

"Do you really think he'll do it?" the friend giggled.

"I'm fairly certain, and by fairly I mean like 100%. I didn't say Id do it." The friend smiled and licked her lips.

"You're sick!" Alex giggled scrunching her nose up adorably. They approached me suppressing their laughter.

"Paul." Alex nodded, then turned to her friend gave her a nod. She nodded back and walked away to sit on a bench with a couple of other girls.

"Hey." I smiled back suppressing the squirming feeling in my stomach.

"Well I guess you found the time?" She smiled that torturous smile.

"Yeah, I have to ditch a few classes though."

"I shouldn't think that would matter to a bad boy like you?" She teased.

"I didn't say I cared." I said defensively.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. I was about to protest but realised that's just what she wanted.

"Who are we playing anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"Who knows. I didn't pay attention." She shrugged.

"Oh they're already warming up. See you after the game." She smiled that wicked smile and ran off towards the field. I tried hard to blend in and not look like a big creepy perv as they did their routines and warm ups but I just couldn't look away from Alex for one second.


End file.
